


Tendrils of Desire

by Jane57821_6



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Post Lucho break up.





	Tendrils of Desire

Juliana placed her clasped hands under her chin and stared adoringly at Valentina. She wasn't too worried about school, they would work something out. When Val moved her hair behind her ear and rubbed her back in comfort, she melted into her touch.

She heard her mom speak, as if from a distance and struggled to tear her eyes away from Val. She pushed the thought of being away from Val from her mind. She was exhilarated by the fact that Val had broken up with Lucho. She had hoped but didn't think it would happen. The thought of Lucho being violent with her brought up her protective instincts and she gave her a quick glance to reassure herself she was here with her and safe. If he dared pester Val, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Her mom thanked Val again for the pastry and said she was tired and retreated to her room. She put the plates away and tugged at Val's hand. She was dying to be alone with her.

 

"Morita, come with me." Val looked at her a little surprised at her impatience. "What's up, are you okay?"

 

 "Yes. No. I will be. Come. Please." She smiled when Val followed her to her room. When they got in, she shut and locked the door behind them earning a raised eyebrow from Val.

 

 Juls opened her arms wide and Val walked into them. She let out a sigh of contentment and tightened her arms around Juls. She placed her chin on her shoulder, snuggled into her neck and let herself be held. Juls cradled the back of Val's head and rubbed their cheeks together. She stood on her tiptoe and and kissed Val's temple. They stayed in this position way for a while, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

 

"You're sure he didn't hurt you?" Juls ran her hands up and down Val's body.

 

"He didn't."

 

"Val, I'm being serious. I know you tend to downplay things. You'll tell me if he does anything?"

 

"Yes, I promise."

 

"I'll hold you to that promise. I missed you Amor." She told Val rubbing her back in wide circles. 

 

"I missed, you."

 

"I've wanted to do this since you got here."

 

"Yeah?" Val pulled away from her and licked her lips as she looked into her eyes then her lips. Juls stroked Val's hair and moved it away from her face. She rubbed their noses together and ran her thumb over Val's full lips.

She placed her hand on the back of Val's neck, and pulled her head down. She whispered softly into Val's ear, "something you want?"

 

Val swallowed, she wanted so badly to taste Juls's lips. Val lowered her head and Juls sighed at the first touch of their parted lips. Val ran her lips lightly over Juls's before sucking her lower lip into her mouth. Val teased her lips farther apart with her tongue inviting hers out to play. She dug her hands into Val's hair and pulled their faces closer together. Val sucked her tongue, moved it in and out of her mouth suggestively and Juls felt a shot of arousal to her center and held onto Val tightly. She pulled her lips away, eyes still shut, kept their foreheads together, breathing hard. She felt hot and weak at the same time.

 

"Juls. Hey, look at me." Juls opened her eyes to see Val looking at her worriedly. All she could see were Val's swollen lips from their kissing.

 

"You okay, too much?"

 

"Never. I'm fine." When Val looked at her skeptically.

 

"Really. You?"

 

"Me? I couldn't be better." Val couldn't prevent her eyes from straying to Juls's lips, again. Juls knew Val wanted more and she did too.

 

"Shhhh. Enough talking. Kiss me." Val obliged. She wanted to feel Val's skin and put her hands under her tank top, pausing to see if it was okay. At Val's nod, she relaxed and ran her hands over her tummy. Val for her part, put her hands on Juls's top and Juls shrugged it off, leaving them both in their camisoles.

 

Val put both hands out, palms up and played with Juls's fingers. Then, she ran her hands up one arm then the other. They both held their breath and watched in fascination as her touch left goosebumps in its wake. Juls put her hands around Val's waist to steady herself, drew her closer and gave herself up to the sensations.

 

Val looked into her eyes, "you are beautiful," and Juls ducked her head shyly. Val lifted her chin with a finger and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She cupped her face with both hands and kissed the cleft on her chin, sticking her tongue into it and moved to the side of her neck. Juls inclined her head giving her more access and moaned when Val sucked her pulse point.

 

Her hands roamed under Val's shirt, tightening in turn on her waist, up her back, then holding on for dear life. She moaned into Val's ear when she felt her hands inch up higher, along her sides and sucked in a shuddering breath. Val maintained eye contact with her while she moved her hand to the underside of her boobs then stopped, wordlessly seeking permission.

 

Juls nodded at her, "don't stop," and put her hands on top of Val's. Val took her boobs fully in her hands for the first time, feeling their weight, they fit perfectly in her palms.

 

Val drew circles around her boobs, squeezed them lightly, drawing ever closer to her nipples. "You feel so good." Juls was lost in what she was feeling and muttered something ineligible. Val ran her thumb over her nipples and felt them harden under touch and Juls arched into her hands. She had never wanted anything more than to take these nipples into her mouth and taste them.

 

Val walked backwards until she felt the back of the bed on the backs of her knees and sat down pulling Juls on top of her. Juls looked at her then at her boobs, aching to touch and feel them. "May I?

 

Val nodded yes and watched intently as Juls cupped her boobs, subconsciously poking out her tongue as she felt her nipples poke her palms. Val let her explore. Juls's touch was hesitant at first then more confident as Val's body reacted to her touch.

 

She took a deep calming breath and moved restlessly underneath Juls, forcing herself to keep her hips still so as not to overwhelm her. Juls pushed against Val's chest making her lay down. She took Val's face in her hands. She kissed her, sucking her lips into her mouth.

 

Val moved her hands to her hips, holding her in place then flipped them over. She lowered her head and took Juls's nipples into her mouth over her bra. The combination of the wetness and cool air in the room made her nipples pucker and Val's breath caught in her throat.

 

Val moved her bra to the side and enclosed a nipple in her warm mouth. She blew on it, traced it with her tongue, felt it harden under her lips, avoiding the sensitive tip. She licked all along the sides, close to, but avoiding the tip. She grazed her teeth over the sensitive tip then sucked it fully into her mouth. She licked it, placed little kisses all around one boob then, the other, leaving a trail of wetness in her wake.

 

Juls felt a pulling sensation in her center and felt ravenous. She crushed Val's head to her chest and her hips moved instinctively against her, seeking more contact. Oh god, she wanted more but she didn't know what or how.

 

"Val?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I .... want ...."

 

"I know ... I want you too. So much."

 

Val brought their lips together tracing it with her tongue, giving it little nips before taking it into her mouth. She sucked her top and bottom lip.

 

Juls was so turned on she moved and her thigh inadvertently brushed against Val who sucked in a deep shuddering breath before releasing it.

 

Juls immediately tried to pull away but Val shook her head, "no, stay." She held Juls's thigh still and moved against her a few times, enjoying how she felt against her center and stopped before the point of no return. She held herself up with her arms, blood pounding in her ears.

 

Juls glanced between their bodies that were barely touching and up into her eyes, questioning. She ran her hands up and down Val's arms that were tense from holding herself up.

 

"You alright, did I hurt you?" Juls kissed her neck and jaw line, maintaining contact between them.

 

"You didn't. I'm fine. More than fine actually."

 

Val moved off of her and laid on her back next to her and turned to look at her.

 

"Oh." She was relieved when Val smiled reassuringly at her.

 

"Yep." Juls moved close to Val's side placed her head on Val's chest and snuggled into her neck.

 

Their hearts were pounding. She had simply wanted to be close to Val, to feel her and hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly.

 

She idly traced circles around Val's midsection, running the backs of her fingers here and there. She let out a contented groan when Val massaged her back. Juls let her fingers wander, traced Val's belly button. She felt the muscles jump under her fingers.

 

She wondered how far Val would let her go. She placed her hands on the button of her jeans. When Val didn't protest, she unclasped the button and pulled at the zipper. The sound of Val's zipper sounded so loud in the quiet of the room. She placed her hand on top of her undies and didn't know what to do next.

 

Val placed her hands on top of Juls's hand and held it still against her, while taking deep breaths.

 

"Bébé, we need to stop." Juls was jolted out of her haze of arousal and slowly moved her hand away.

 

Val took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, brought it to her lips. She opened her eyes and focused on Juls.

 

She could tell Juls was shocked at the voracious look in her eyes and Val closed it, willing herself to calm down. When she opened her eyes again, they were much calmer.

 

She sat up with her back to Juls and ran her hands through her hair and over her face. Juls sat on her hunches behind her on the bed.

 

"Will you be okay, can I hold you?"

 

Val looked back at her. "Of course, come here. I didn't mean to frighten you, I know it can be quite intense. I should control myself a little better. I got carried away."

 

"Don't apologize, I loved every moment and can't get enough of you. I shouldn't tease you so."

 

"We'll figure it out together."

 

"Yes, we will."

 

Juls scooted over and hugged Val from behind, holding her close, inhaling her scent and Val placed her hands over her arms. Juls didn't want to let her go. Her mind went back to when she helped Valentina with her necklace the night of the sleepover. She lifted Val's hair off her neck and moved wisps of hair away with her nose. She placed soft kisses there. There were so many things she wanted to do to her and she couldn't wait for their first time. Val sighed and let her head drop to her chest, melting into the kisses. 

 

Val closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness and a moment's solace before the worries of the world came crashing back. They heard her mom moving about in the other room and decided to join her before she came looking for them.

 

Articles of clothing were quickly adjusted and the bed straightened. They made a concerted effort not to think of what had transpired a few moments ago.

 

Val turned to look at Juls. "How do I look?"

 

"Like you've been ravished to within an inch of your life."

 

"That bad huh? Your mom will have my hide if she knew what we've been up to."

 

"You look fine." Juls was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Val's lips that looked red and bruised from their kissing. She looked into Val's eyes and saw her checking her out. "Don't look at me like that or we'll never get out of this room."

 

"It's hard not to. Well, if I must. You're beautiful when you're being reasonable."

 

"I know. I've heard that before, somewhere. ... today, if I'm not mistaken." They laughed together as they left the room, hand in hand, putting off their needs, for now.


End file.
